105905-positive-community
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ANY forums. Seriously, find an MMO that doesn't have its forum mafia mad about the limited scope of the past patch, or annoyed at the limited future plans going forward. Wildstar isn't in as bad a place as people seem to think, and while that doesn't excuse existing current issues, this game's players are pretty well-off compared to other current titles. | |} ---- Yeah, man. If you really love the game and want the best community we have to offer, Evindra is *the* place to be. There are lots of fun-loving folks on both sides of the faction divide. My guild is always in open recruitment (Blazing Saddles) and our Dominion branch (The Skullkickers) is also open for anyone to join. Look us up! | |} ---- You sound like a person who doesn't do breakfast. | |} ---- Fasting is king. | |} ---- ---- I reported that guy. You should delete him from your post before a Mod does. ;) | |} ---- Be nice to the happy people, man. :lol: I thought it was funny. (the link, not the mod, though that's kind of funny, too) ;) | |} ---- We're reporting opinions in here too now? | |} ---- ---- I would understand if I was calling someone out and being mean to them, but the link was funny. :P | |} ---- I might drop my warrior in Skullkickers, who should I hassle about joining? | |} ---- ---- Jacosta (Scott), Apollycon, Threepio. Heck, there were like over a dozen Skullkickers on last night. Holler in advice or add my account to friends. I'll pop over any time and add you. | |} ---- FTFY | |} ---- but muh gains | |} ---- ---- Bored happy people are stuck on the forums because we're also productive members of society. :lol: | |} ---- ---- WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Sorry. Chua could not resist. | |} ---- ---- u bulkin; brah? | |} ---- ---- ---- Your signature......... is a work of art. | |} ---- Historicly only about 10-15% of the player base goes to the forums in general. Less than that actually post.. even less than that post about complaints. This has been so in almost every gaming community since EQ. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I saw some of you guys running around last night. On Dominion that is. I rolled a Chua Medic. /ashamed | |} ---- ---- I was just thinking the same thing. "Dear god it's like a unicorn pooped out his signature." | |} ---- I'm not upset, OP. I'm still enjoying the game. | |} ---- There's a morning coffee guild? How do I join? | |} ---- ---- Scott started a dommie guild on Evindra called "The Skullkickers". The Exile equivalent is "Blazing Saddles". Message for exiles talk to Scott, or TexArcana. For dominion talk to just about anyone in the guild. Add me and I can add you dommie side (Apollyon). | |} ----